


Demons are not soft

by Saturning



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is a gift, Crowley wears WHITE, First Kiss, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, confused Aziraphale, i dont even know how to properly tag this, soft Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturning/pseuds/Saturning
Summary: Crowley was behaving differently in the last few weeks since Armageddon’t. Sure, Aziraphale knew that deep down the demon had never been the cruelest, but saying he was good would be definitely an overstatement. But now? Crowley changed. He... softened.





	Demons are not soft

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo 
> 
> This is the first thing I have written in over half a year, that’s how much I love these idiots. I just had to. It’s not the best and I don’t use many fancy words but it’s not bad either.
> 
> Im not a native speaker and this was not Beta-ed so please be indulgent haha 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Crowley was behaving differently in the last few weeks since Armageddon’t. Sure, Aziraphale knew that deep down the demon had never been the cruelest, but saying he was good would be definitely an overstatement. But now? Crowley changed. He... softened. And it was weird seeing him do nice little miracles, helping old ladies over the street and start small talk with any random person. He shouldn’t be soft. He was a demon for fuck’s sake. Aziraphale should be the soft one, but lately he found himself be much more rude than Crowley, and he didn’t like it one bit. Didn’t their whole friendship rely on their differences? The fact that they are indeed so very different but still so very alike?

Why would Crowley change now all of the sudden, after 6000 years? Didn’t he use to like being a demon? What was different now? As much as Aziraphale thought about it, which was hours and hours he could have spend reading, he couldn’t find a satisfying answer, only worst-case-scenarios, though neither of them really made sense.

The angel was sick of it. He wanted his old friend back, the demon he so frightfully, but deeply loved, even if it was selfish. And it had to be today, or Aziraphale would go absolutely insane from seeing Crowley wearing light colours (they did suit him too, but Aziraphale missed the black).

So naturally, he slammed the book shut, which he wasn’t reading anyways -as Crowley’s weird behaviour was a major distraction- took of his glasses and hurried over to the telephone. The number was dialled before he knew what to say. A few elaborate seconds he couldn’t hear anything. Then the soft clicking noise reached him and an awfully sweet voice asked “Good Morning, who am I talking to?”

 _Good morning._ As if Crowley ever greeted anyone so personal and... nice? And why would he even ask who it is he is talking to? Wasn’t Aziraphale usually the only one who had his number? When did he start giving it away?

“Hello?”, Crowley’s voice interrupted his thoughts and reminded the angel that he didn’t answer yet.

“Oh, yes, sorry. It’s me, dear.”

“Angel! Lovely hearing from you, is there anything in particular I can help you with?”

“Indeed. Crowley do you have time to drop by this evening? For some wine perhaps?”

The line was silent for a second.

“Actually I’m not sure if tonight fits in my schedule, I promised-“

“It’s urgent, Crowley. I fear I can’t accept a no today”, Aziraphale interrupted him quickly. He had no desire to hear, what Crowley promised to whom.

“Oh”, the demon sounded sincerely surprised and maybe... nervous? Could he feel nervous?

“Well in that case, I’ll be there at 8, is that fine?”

“Exquisitely. Until then!” And without waiting for an answer, Aziraphale slammed down the earpiece and thus ended the call.

“Well that went down fine”, he whispered to himself encouragingly. Now he only had to wait for three hours. Three hours to carefully overthink his words, but that was too much wasn’t it? A little reading before he got to the thinking wouldn’t hurt, he decided.

The bell eventually tore through the silence of the bookstore and startled Aziraphale to look up from the book. A quick glance to the clock told him, that he fucked up and three hours were already over. Why couldn’t Crowley be late again? His new always-on-time-attitude started to get annoying. The angel was used to him being late and calculated it in, now he was on time and Aziraphale doesn’t know how to handle it.

“Hi there, you okay? Looks like I ripped you out of a good dream”, Crowley commented with a playful smile as soon, as he entered the back of the bookshop. Aziraphale couldn’t even answer, Crowley’s clothes immediately drew his attention. He honest to god was wearing white pants, a Bordeaux red jumper and light brown business shoes. What on earth happened to him? He even changed his glasses to... were those Ray-Ban’s?

“... Aziraphale?” Crowley had a weird kind of worry on his face, mixed with confusion.

“Sorry, I was just a little lost in the Book. I will get the wine and some glasses, make yourself at home”, the angel excused himself and hurried upstairs to get the wine and have a short moment to sort himself out. Crowley just shrugged it off and slumped down on the chair at the small table.

Suddenly, Aziraphale realised as he walked down again, the demon looked exhausted and not explicitly well, sitting there as if all joy he once held had been drained out of him. He appeared... empty. However, as the serpent caught side of him again, he corrected his posture and put on a smile again, no sign of the previous melancholy. But then again, Crowley had always been a good actor.

The wine glasses were put down on the table and filled, before the angel neatly took his place on the other side.

Crowley grabbed his drink first, downed half of it and said “so... urgent, huh?” as he took off his sunglasses and carefully placed them on the table between them. Suddenly, Aziraphale felt as if a thousand needles were almost piercing through his body. Nervously he turned his gaze down, hands clutched around the wine glass as if it was a solid pole in the middle of a storm.

“Yes”, he finally croaked out, forcing himself to look at the demon.

“Are you okay, Angel? You look frightened”, Crowley commented with raised brows and worry marking his face.

“So do you”, the Angel retorts and for a split second Crowley appeared blank, but sure enough he put on a slightly scared smile, leaving the question open to imagination. Not as if Aziraphale didn’t know he was right. Both did.

“Crowley, what is happening? What changed?”, he finally sputtered, the words quick and trembling with tension.

“Pardon? I don’t think I understand.”

“Oh bloody hell - would you stop that? You definitely know what I am talking about. You’re not the same anymore and I want to know what caused this!”

The suddenly remotely loud voice startled Crowley visibly and his smiled faded. However he kept his mouth sealed, just downed the rest of his glass and immediately poured himself more to directly down.

“Crowley...”, Aziraphale tried again, softer this time. “I just want to know what’s happening, for that right now I can only theorise, and I don’t like any of my own theories.”

He took a deep breath.

“You... you don’t do this in order to be accepted into heaven again, do you?”

Whatever Crowley’s eyes were expressing, it surely wasn’t happiness nor did it indicate the truth of his theory. And then he laughed. The demon laughed for a good minute, shaking his head repeatedly before going back to that exhausted expression.

“Definitely not, don’t worry.”

That was good news, but Aziraphale didn’t feel like laughing.

“Then _please_ enlighten me, dear. I can’t stand seeing you like this anymore! At least not without knowing what the- the heck is going on.”

“Why not? You always complained about me being too rough. Now I’m not and it’s still not right? I’m just trying to be nicer.”

 _Hurt_. That’s what was lying in the demon’s eyes. Crowley was hurt. Hurt because of Aziraphale? That wasn’t right.

“Trying to be nicer is all good, but you are not supposed to be soft, are you now, Crowley? You’re a demon and yes you’re rough and rude and stubborn and mean and often you overstep boundaries and sometimes it _is_ too much for me to handle, but that’s _you_ , dear.”

Crowley’s gaze pierced right through the angel, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was testing.

“So you wouldn’t want me to change? Wouldn’t want me to be more _angelic_ , perhaps?”, he asks curiously. Aziraphale sighs and shudders at the word _angelic_.

“Obviously not. Why would I? I’m already an angel. I- Heavens, I can’t believe I’m saying this now-“, he paused in order to down his wine glass, “but I wouldn’t change you for the world. Sure, you could be nicer sometimes, but more importantly, I- I, well. I... fell in love with that badass, ruthless, straightforward demon, that always speaks his mind, not a softie that tries to put the whole world in bubble wrap, you know? It’s _you_ whom I love, the _real demon you_. So Crowley, could you please go back to normal?”

Crowley’s mouth fell open, his body and mind seem to have stopped working completely. Aziraphale already feels regret rushing through his mind, as he nervously kneads his fingers.

“Could you at least say something? Please don’t torture me like this”, he breathes almost inaudibly.

“You _bastard_!”, the demon exclaims all of sudden. Aziraphale does not understand.

“Excuse me?”

“You just couldn’t have said something earlier, could you? Stand up.”

Crowley pushed himself up from the chair and now stood right beside the angel.

“Come on, Aziraphale, I did not waste weeks of my life trying to be a more angelic person to be up to your standards just for finding out I didn’t need to suffer through all of that _and then_ not even getting a well-deserved and long overdue kiss.”

Now it was the angels turn to gape at the other man, though before he realised it himself, he stood just so close to Crowley. When did he stand up? It didn’t matter, because his mind was occupied with Crowley’s hands framing his face and his lips being close enough to feel his breath.

“Wait”, Aziraphale announced just as Crowley was about to lean in.

“ _What_?”

“I’m sorry but I really can’t kiss you when you look like that. White pants _really_ don’t suit you, it’s ridiculous. I feel like kissing a fashion failure.”

A bright bark of laughter left his beloved partner and just a snap later Crowley looked normal again. God had the angel missed this look.

“Thanks, that’s much better”, he whispered and finally, _fucking finally_ , pulled Crowley in to a desperate kiss.

It was heavenly. Hellish good. Whatever way you choose, it was perfect. They fit together like the last pieces of the most difficult puzzle mankind has ever done. They break apart after what felt like seconds, minutes, hours or maybe years, they certainly couldn’t tell.

“I love you, too”, the demon murmured against the angel’s lips and it was the most beautiful thing Aziraphale ever got told. He felt delighted, captivated, just so full of joy, he could feed all mankind with it for a hundred years. Was it even possible to be this happy?

They kissed, again and again and again, they just wouldn’t stop. However, they figured they had no reason to stop. They waited thousands of years just for this. And they wouldn’t waste nor wait another minute. No one would stop them anyways.

Eventually, Aziraphale broke the kiss, flushed, slightly panting but with glee.

“Crowley? I’m wondering... Did you actually think being less demonic would make me fall in love with you?”

“Not really, I guess. I kind of suspected you had feelings for me, too. So I thought maybe you were just scared to commit because I’m... well, a demon and be being less harsh, I hoped you’d feel more comfortable around me”, the demon in his arms explained sheepishly.

“Oh dear, why didn’t you just tell me instead?”

“I tried! And failed. Repeatedly. You know I can’t handle emotions very well, so I tried _showing_ you more often, but you’re so blind! So I went to Anathema for help. Didn’t know who else to ask. I was out of options, scared I’ve been interpreting the last few hundred years wrong and just so desperate and tired. And she suggested this. Was worth a try and look at us! It worked perfectly. Maybe not in the way I expected, but we’re not here to be picky, are we?”

A content smile played on the angel’s lips.

“Remind me to thank her later. I guess we owe her a bottle of wine, at least.”

“Make it two. I was supposed to meet her for some tonight, but well, then you called.”

“Oh dear, now I feel bad.” Crowley couldn’t suppress a laugh at that.

“I don’t think she minds”, he giggles softly, “I’m not the best houseguest and if she hears the news, she’ll forget it anyways. Funny enough, at first she thought we were already married.”

“Oh, really? That does explain a lot. Newt and the kids did mention something among those lines. We’ve been incredibly stupid, haven’t we?”

“If you think, that literally everybody else besides us knowing that we love each other is us being incredibly stupid, then yes we are, Sherlock. Absolute idiots.”

“At least we got it now.

“Yeah”, the demon whispered and leaned in to kiss finally _his_ angel again, just because he could.

“And I won’t ever let it be taken away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are greatly appreciated :)  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Saturning


End file.
